


Le retour de Sang

by Duchesse_Chonps



Series: Anciens ennemis, nouvelles histoires [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Bad Puns, Cliffhangers, Gen, No Porn, Or : Kurumada & Greek Mythologie, POV Multiple, Plot, Torture, by me
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse_Chonps/pseuds/Duchesse_Chonps
Summary: Dans la première partie de cet essai, j'expliquerai comment et pourquoi une fille de notre monde se retrouve dans l'univers de Saint Seiya.Très vielle fic, la première longue histoire que j'ai jamais écrite. Initialement postée sur fanfic.fr sous le pseudo de Tya, je la déplace ici. L'action tourne autour de l'OC féminin, et rajoute un autre OC masculin, dont j'ai planté le nom : Hekaton (Cent) au lieu de Hemos (Sang), que je n'ai pas changé.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon & Original Female Character
Series: Anciens ennemis, nouvelles histoires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661887





	1. Prologue

POV Camille

« Zut, je suis en retard ! »

Je me doutais bien que la journée était trop belle.

J'ignore si c'est pareil pour les autres mais quand une matinée commence si bien, ça signifie toujours des embrouilles en puissance. Genre arriver en retard au contrôle de français super important parce que c'est une préparation au bac, en plus la prof, bien que très gentille, est plutôt cynique sur les bords et ne se privera pas de commenter le manque de ponctualité d'une de ses meilleures élèves ( et encore je suis modeste ) avec une de ses phrase dont elle a le secret « Tiens, Camille, le serveur vous a oublié ? » alors que tous savent que je casse la croûte dans un jardin, très charmant et paisible d'ailleurs.

C'est pas ma faute aussi, j'étais si bien là-bas sur cette herbe si douce parsemée de fleurs dansant avec la brise, la lumière dorée traversant le feuillage des chênes alentours et les nuages cotonneux caressant l'étendue azuréenne pour... Quoi ?

Voilà que je fais dans la grande littérature moi. N'empêche, c'était pas si mal.

Bref. Je mangeais tranquillement avec ce superbe récit, digne des plus grandes épopées jadis chantées par Homère ( non, je n'exagère pas, mais pas du tout ), j'ai nommé les Chevaliers du zodiaque.

J'avoue. Voir des pauvres gamins de quinze ans ( qui semblent en avoir vingt ) se prendre une raclée et toujours se relever en criant à tue-tête « Brûle mon cosmos » ou « Pour Athéna », ça me fait rire. Seiya, Shiryu, Shun ( pourquoi ça commence par des S, c'est louche, je dirai même plus c'est cuillère à soupe ), Hyoga et Ikki qui fracassent des gens censé être plus forts qu'eux pour sauver la déesse de la guerre Athéna qui ne peut pas se défendre seule, alias Saorie Kido ( encore un S, c'est un complot des chevaliers noirs ), c'est vraiment drôle.

Malgré l'acidité de mes propos, j'aime cette série, son ambiance, les obstacles qui leur tombent systématiquement dessus et surtout les méchants : pour qu'un héros soit bon il faut que sa némésis déménage, regardez Batman et le Joker, Superman et Lex Luthor, moi et mon réveil... Non, mauvais exemple.

En fait, c'est surtout pour les méchants que je lis ce manga. Et pour les armures. Ah les armures : les bronzes, les argents, les or, les écailles et les surplis, rhaaa les kamuis. Quelle beauté. Sans parler de ceux qui les portent, sinon on en a pour des heures.

Enfin, je cause, je cause, mais c'est pas avec ça que j'arriverai à l'heure. A part si Mü débarque et me téléporte mais faut pas rêver non plus.

Un chevalier d'or qui se pointe, c'est pas bon cygne ( non bélier ). Et comment j’expliquerai ma soudaine apparition ?

*Te voilà, toi.* 

Bon, faut que je me bouge, sinon je vais vraiment me faire passer un savon. Toute l'équipe de techniciens et techniciennes de surface en fait, connaissant la prof. Ouais, j'aime pas ça, mais il va falloir que je coupe la route.  
Non !

Oh et puis zut, en retard pour en retard, autant ne pas prendre de risque.

*Bien. Quoique assez ironique, quand on y réfléchit.* 

Pourquoi il me klaxonne le bus ? Je traverse sur le passage piéton… 

*Et la voiture aussi.*


	2. Chapter 2

POV Kanon

« SCEAU D'EAU GLACEE ! »

-AAAAAAAAAAH !

-Mouahaha, je suis diabolique !

-KANON ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Quoi donc mon frère ? Tu n'aimes pas ta douche matinale ?

-OUVRES CETTE PORTE !

-Rho, du calme voyons, et puis je t'avais prévenu cette fois-ci.

-OUVRES CETTE PORTE OU JE VOUS DEFONCE TOUT LES DEUX !

-Te souviens-tu, mon cher frère, de ce que notre éminent Grand Pope a dit à propos du matériel ? Et à ce qui arrive à ceux qui le détériorent ? Cela me gênerais beaucoup que tu sois de corvée de latrines pendant un mois.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Saga est furieux.

Beaucoup m'ont dit de me calmer mais c'est tellement BON d'entendre mon Saga fulminant, rageant, hurlant sa colère. Mouahaha, je suis diabolique. Ben aussi, maintenant que j'en ai l’occasion, j'en profite. On a quand même été séparés pendant treize ans, alors, depuis que les bronzes ont vaincus Hadès et que ce dernier nous a tous ressusciter ( pourquoi ? mystère et sceau d'eau glacée ), je l'embête à longueur de journée ( mon frère, pas Hadès ).

Mais je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort sur ce coup là. Il risque de m'en vouloir et ça va s'en ressentir durant l’entraînement matinal.

Tiens, peut-être qu'il y aura Isaac, si Julian ne fait pas une énième dépression, Saorie a de nouveau refusé sa demande en mariage, à cause d'un bronze. Et oui, le seigneur des enfers a ramené à la vie les marinas, nous sommes d'ailleurs bien plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec les spectres : lorsque Valentine de je sais plus quoi, un piaf, il me semble, est venu apporter la déclaration de paix, Dokho a dû assommer ce fichu Pégase pour que la cérémonie se passe sans encombre. Comment est-ce qu'un crétin pareil peut attirer la réincarnation d'une déesse ?

Enfin, ce ne sont pas ces questions philosophiques qui me permettront de calmer mon jumeau. Va falloir ruser.

J'allai tenter une approche plus calme quand Aiolia, ô merci à toi Athéna, est venu nous chercher. En entendant les hurlements, il s'est automatiquement dirigé vers les chambres.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Kanon ? »

-J'ai juste réveillé Saga !

-AVEC UN SCEAU D' EAU GLACEE ! AIOLIA, OUVRE CETTE PORTE AVANT QUE JE LA GALAXIANNE EXPLOSIONNE !

-Gaspille pas ton cosmos pour des bêtises, et Kanon, ouvre la porte. Tu connais Shion...

-Ok, Ok...

Je m'approche lentement de la porte et y insère doucement la clé dans la serrure jusqu'à ce que le déclic se fasse entendre. Je recule prestement mais pas assez vite : mon aîné bondit et nous propulse contre le mur.

Accroupi face à moi, un fauve rayonnant et trempé me fixai d'un regard carnassier. Un fauve furieux face à sa proie.

« Je dormais si bien, grogna t-il dans mon oreille, tu vas payer pour ça. »

-Ha oui ? Et que vas-tu me faire mon petit chat ? Me mordre jusqu'à ce que... ha ha ,..... Sa...Saga arrêtes …. hi hi hi...

J'ai balancé un litre d'eau à cinq degré sur mon frère endormi et la seule chose valable qu'il ait trouvé pour se venger est de me chatouiller. Oui. Me chatouiller. Et il y va pas de main morte l'abruti, juste fraîche ( je l'ai un peu cherché ).

Après une séance de « massage » forcé, un fou rire d'Aiolia et un petit déjeuner bien mérité, nous descendons vers notre zone d’entraînement. Nous sommes les derniers.

« Vous vous faites attendre, chevalier d'or du Lion et chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux. »

-Veuillez nous excuser, votre majesté.

-Vous êtes pardonné, chevalier d'or du Lion, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres. Quand à vous, soupira t-il, qu'avez vous encore fait ?

-Et bien, votre majesté, Saga n'a pas trop apprécié que je l'aide à se laver.

-J' ETAIS ENCORE AU LIT, répondit-il, au bord de l'explosion ( pas galactique), ESPECE DE SINISTRE IDIOT !

Soupir général. Shion reste impassible ainsi que d'autres cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de tous ; Camus a enfoncé son coude dans les côtes de Milo pour qu'il n'éclate pas de rire et Aphrodite cache son beau visage derrière ses mains. Deathmask est encore à moitié endormi.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, tout en jetant un regard appuyé sur moi, nous pouvons commencer. Je vais constituer des groupes de trois pour que vous mettiez au point de nouvelles techniques. »

Qu'il est mignon. On n'invente pas des attaques du jour au lendemain en claquant les doigts. C'est pas parce qu'un cosmos maléfique et inconnu pointe le bout de son nez qu'il doit nous donner des exos de fou furieux. Comment je vais m'y prendre moi ?

« Ne prends pas ton impuissance pour une généralité. Rejoins Camus et Aiolia immédiatement. »

Je déteste quand il me contacte par cosmos interposé pour me faire des reproches ET se moquer de moi. Je déteste encore plus quand je remarque que je suis resté seul au milieu de l'arène tandis que les autres sont tous par trois. Je passe sur le sourire narquois de Saga, hé hé, il ne perd rien pour attendre, je le lui rappellerai au moment où il s'y attendra le moins. Je souris intérieurement à cette idée.

Je cale mes mains dans mes poches et me dirige vers mes compagnons d'infortune.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cinq heures. Cinq heures que j'essaie de réussir ce que l'ancêtre nous a demandé. Cinq heures que je n'ai même pas le début de la moitié du quart du tiers d'une idée. Heureusement, je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas, en fait, on est tous comme des cons : Shaka, après un quart d'heure de tentatives plus ou moins dangereuses, s' est exilé dans un coin pour méditer, le Cancer ronfle comme un sonneur de cloches, Aphro se refait une beauté.

Je tente vaillamment de m'y remettre mais c'est pas le gargouillement de mon ventre qui va m'aider. Je m'affale sur une pierre et soupire un grand coup, ce qui attire l'attention de mes deux collègues.

« Alors, déjà fatigué ? »

-Pff, non, j'ai juste les crocs.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça.

-Arrête, les blagues, c'est pas ton fort.

-Tu crois que les tiennes sont mieux peut-être ? »

Le Lion serre les poings. Autant il est patient avec les aspirants, autant il répond aux moindres provocations à la vitesse de la lumière. Il y aurait une bonne baston, qui aurait à coup sûr dégénérée en bagarre générale, bienvenue après ces heures de réflexions ( ou d'autres choses ), si le chevalier qui complétait notre trio n'avait pas décidé de refroidir l'atmosphère. Littéralement. Et merde, si on peut même plus rigoler. Cela permis au moins de stopper les moments d'ennuis alentours et de détourner toute l'attention vers nous. Le regard de Camus me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je comprend ce que Saga a pu ressentir ce matin.

Shion allait dire quelque chose – sans doute me faire un reproche ou alors « me demander de montrer le fruit de mes recherches à mes camarades », il en a de belles lui, quand ce même cosmos malveillant qui apparaît de temps à autres a traversé le sanctuaire.

A partir de là, tout c'est passé extrêmement vite, une ou deux secondes à tout casser, le Grand Pope m'a ordonné d'aller là où cette cosmo-énergie se rendait en emmenant Camus et Aiolia. Je m’exécutais en maugréant.

Le Lion est juste idiot mais il est marrant, parfois. C'est le second qui m'ennuie, j'arrive pas à le cerner et ça m'énerve, je comprends pas comment Milo le supporte.

Je lance un Another Dimension et nous voilà partis. Je sens que la journée va être longue.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Camille

Réveil.

Lumière. Trop forte. Fermes les yeux.

Non ! Ouvre les. Oui. Rappelle toi.

Noir.

Plus loin.

Passage. Passage piéton. Voiture qui me rentre dedansjemesouviens.

Je traversais tranquillement un passage piéton quand un chauffard m'est rentré dedans.

C'est silencieux. Trop silencieux. Pourquoi ? Suis-je … morte ? Je me relève, des étoiles dans les yeux. Je reste assise, le temps que les éblouissements se calment et je regarde autour de moi.

Y a rien.

La rue, les arbres, le passage clouté, les bâtiments, tout est là quant au reste... Y a rien. Pas de vent, pas de gens, personne. Je me mets debout et me retourne, pas de sang. Même pas une goutte. Je ne suis pas blessée. Je marche, saute, tout va bien. Si on peut appeler cette situation « bien ».

Mon sac ! Où est mon sac ?( j'ai une proportion incroyable à basculer des sujets importants vers les plus futiles ) Il a pris une boîte ( non un panneau arrêt de bus ). Ça va. Les cahiers sont à peu près intacts.

Si moi et mon sac n'avons pas eu grand chose, ce n'est pas le cas de la chaussée, il y a la longue ligne en gomme de pneu de la voiture qui pile. C’était pas n'importe quoi.

Si c'est n'importe quoi : pourquoi y a personne ? Pourquoi moi ?

*bruit impossible à décrire parce que trop bref et tout simplement impossible à décrire*

C'est quoi ?

Un truc, de cinq mètres de haut ( minimum ), dégoulinant de neige plus ou moins trouble qui cachait de moins en moins sa peau blanchâtre et gercée par le froid se dressait face à moi. Il avait des yeux avec le blanc gris métal, l'iris rouge sang ( pour tout monstre qui se respecte ) et les pupilles noires comme le néant dans lequel il va m'amener. J'aimerais me convaincre que j'exagère mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me croire. Il dégèle par blocs maintenant, on dirait Solomon Grundy ( le Hulk de DC comics, non, je ne suis pas fan non plus ) avec un pagne en peau de... je veux pas savoir ( y a encore du sang dessus hiiiii ) qui rentre de classe de neige.

Attend.

C'est moi qu'il regarde.

Et il vient. Haaaaa ! Non. Respire. Réfléchis. Que peut faire une fille de seize ans ( depuis octobre, je suis scorpion, vive Milo et Kardia ) face à un … troll des neiges ( ? ) de cinq mètres de haut ? Et il continue à s'approcher. Je recule ; ses lèvres suie s'étirent en un semblant de sourire, dévoilant ses crocs verdâtres. Il serait parfait dans une pub Colgate :

« Avant, j'avais les dents dégueulasses, mais ça, c'était avant. »

C'est pas une pub de lunettes plutôt ? Peut-être qu'il est myope ? Rhaa ! Arrête de te faire des trip et cherche un moyen de sauver tes fesses !

Soudain, j'ai une idée. Je me décale un peu à droite, vers mon sac, que je mets sur une épaule. Le pauvre, ça me fend le cœur de lui faire subir ça alors qu'il m'a si bien servi toutes ses années ; ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain ô sac à dos fushia et violet avec des fleurs et des pandas dessus.

Trois mètres. Je fais un tour sur moi même, donnant de l'inertie au sac et lui envoyant dans sa... gueule, je peux pas parler de bouche dans ce cas là.

La in your face ! Pour une fois que je vise bien ! J'attends pas qu'il s'en remette ( il en a pas besoin ) et je cours vers la rue qui est maintenant à tribord (1) et passe devant un platane, ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain à toi non plus, enfin j'espère, qu'il se mange ( à ma place ? ) parce que mon sac lui a caché. Ouais, il est un peu idiot aussi, pas que je m'en plaigne aussi.

Je m'élance dans les petites rues sans un regard en arrière, le craquement d'un arbre qui tombe et le feulement de rage au loin me pousse au contraire à accélérer. Si j'avais su que je courrais si vite, je me serais inscrite en athlétisme, ça m'aurais fait plus de points au bac.

Plongée dans mes pensée ( encore ), je ne vois pas les trois étranges silhouettes à gauche.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV Kanon

Nous suivions ce cosmos inconnu à la trace dans l'Another Dimension, enfin, moi je le suivais, Camus et Aiolia sont bien incapable de seulement se diriger ici. Ils se contentent de courir après moi.

Ça y est. L'énergie disparaît dans un univers, nous y entrons à notre tour et...

« Pourquoi y a personne ? »

-C'est vrai qu'y a pas foule, lui répondis-je, Camus, t'as une idée ? »

-Non. En revanche, je peux te dire que nous sommes en France, dans le Sud plus précisément.

-Et pourquoi donc, s'enquit le Lion ?

-Le panneau à ta droite est en français et mentionne que nous sommes sur le tracé de la Via Domitia, une ancienne route romaine présente uniquement dans le Sud de la France.

-Euh... Merci Camus.

Et voilà. Il a encore scotché quelqu'un. Bien sur, ce n'est pas compliqué avec le minou pour interlocuteur mais si la conversation a pour thème son pays natal, il trouve TOUJOURS le moyen de s'incruster dans la discussion, à croire qu'il a un radar qui l'averti. Je ne vais pas non plus chipoter, il a réussi a clouer le bec au chaton ( aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître ) pour un quart d'heure.

Nous commencions à nous déplacer quand un son nous stoppa. Des pas : quelqu'un court, et pas qu'un peu au vu ( à l'ouïe ) de sa respiration. Peu de temps après, une gamine entra dans notre champ de vision. La quinzaine, des cheveux bruns courts, plutôt mignonne avec ses yeux bleu-gris si l'on met de côté son expression terrifiée. Elle portait un ensemble plus si mauve que ça, un peu plus foncé que les cheveux de Mü.

Elle n'allait pas si vite que ça, je vais jusqu'à la vitesse de la lumière moi, bien qu'elle doive être à son maximum. Ce qui nous a le plus surpris, enfin m'a le plus surpris, c'est quasiment mission impossible de savoir ce que le Verseau pense et le Lion ne doit pas regarder au même endroit ( c'est un hétéro pur et dur sans mauvais jeu de mots ), ce sont ses pompes. Elle court... avec des chaussures à talon. Compensés, certes, mais quand même, c'est un petit miracle qu'elle accomplit.

Elle nous dépasse. Aiolia l'attrape par le col et la ramène à lui. Elle le regarde, complètement effrayée.

« Salut beauté, tu ... »

Il n'aura pas le temps de finir car elle lui donne un gros coup de poing sur le museau. Sacré réaction, la gosse : frapper le Lion comme ça, faut être gonflé. Et avoir de quoi payer l'hosto. Au final, on ne saura jamais ce qu'il se serait passé puisqu'un autre bruit de course, beaucoup plus rapide, plus lourd aussi, accompagné d'un grognement, le coupa. Sur ce, un de ces fichus géants qui sont apparus en même que le cosmos malveillant, ben... est apparu. Je comprends mieux la gamine.

Camus fut le premier à réagir : il brûla son énergie et lança un Diamond Dust ( c'est pas opposé, brûler son cosmos pour lancer une attaque de froid ? ) à bout portant. La créature bien qu'habituée aux basses températures au vu de la neige qu'elles avaient toujours sur elles, ne pouvait résister au froid du Seigneur des Glaces. Elle s'effondra sans autre forme de procès.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV Camille

Punaise.

On a étendu le troll des neiges. Et pas n'importe quel « on » en plus, c'est Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Yeeees ! Je suis sauvée.

Quoique... Trois chevaliers d'or ici, c'est pas bon. Ils savent peut-être ce qu'il se passe ici.

A qui j'ai mis un coup ? Oops, Aiolia. Ben, c'est pas ma faute, l'autre me collait aux basques, pardon, aux talons compensés, et j'ai cru que j'étais tombée sur un second en retrait. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire ? Heureusement que Camus est français, je ne comprends pas un traître mot du grec moderne.

Et au fond, c'est Saga on Kanon ? Je n'aurai cependant pas l’occasion d'y réfléchir car Camus s'est tourné vers moi et s'apprête à me parler...

(1) Ou comment ne pas répéter droite


	4. Chapter 4

POV Kanon

La petite semble s'être calmée mais elle n'en mène pas large. Elle est blême et n'arrête pas de trembler. Camus, bien que Verseau, va à la pêche aux renseignements.

« Ça va ? »

Il nous fait comprendre sa conversation par cosmos interposé, je ne parle pas bien français et pour Aiolia... Il y a des fois où l'on ne sait pas s'il parle grec alors d'autres langues...

« Oui. »

\- Qui es-tu et que s'est-il passé ?

Elle nous raconte tout, le retard, la voiture, le troll des neiges ( troll des neiges ? ).

Il se détourne d'elle et laisse la parole au Lion.

« On fait quoi ? »

-Tu pourrais commencer par la lâcher, non ?

\- Elle m'a mis un gnon !

\- C'est juste qu'elle était poursuivi par un géant...

-Troll des neiges.

-Troll des neiges si tu veux, et que cela lui a fait peur. Peut-être que quand elle s'enfuyait, le fait de se faire attraper par un type bizarre avec les cheveux en vrac et une armure en or l'a surprise et que, dans un mécanisme de survie, elle s'est défendue. Et c'est pas comme si elle pouvait te faire de mal.

\- C'est bon, on a compris. Et j'ai pas les cheveux en vrac.

Il la lâcha. Elle se rattrapa comme elle put et s’adossa contre le mur.

« Pourquoi, demanda Camus, ne pas rejoindre ce passage piéton ? »

Elle nous y conduit d'un pas plus sûr, elle a l'air de nous faire confiance, ça nous aide bien.

Aussitôt arrivée, elle se précipite vers son sac. C'est bien une fille avec ces couleurs.

« Il n'y a pas de sang. »

\- Par contre, il y a les traces de frein.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle était pas censée être blessée.

Nous nous tournons vers le Lion. C'est si rare quand il dit des trucs intelligents. Le Verseau retombe dans ses réflexions, suivi par Aiolia, bien qu'elles ne doivent pas être de même nature.

La petite - Camille, me répétais-je – fouillait son sac après avoir vérifié son état. Elle finit par me tendre deux petits livres , non sans hésitations.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Camille

Je vais sur mon sac. Il n'a pas trop pris. Je l'ouvre pour voir les possibles dommages internes. Mon cahier de français est décédé.

Au départ, il ne tenait même pas sans adhésif, ben oui, je dois l'amener tout les jours ( devais ? Retournerais-je un jour au lycée ? ) alors il est dans un état lamentable. Et la voiture de côté et la créature de face l'ont achevé.

Ah mes mangas !

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Tel que c'est parti, je ne pense pas que ma vie retrouve un cours normal ( si c'est encore possible ). Ils vont m'en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit. Non, ils doivent savoir. Plus ils auront d'informations en main, mieux ils pourront gérer la situation, et accessoirement me sauver (1). J'aurais dû leur dire dès le départ mais... c'est pas si simple : « Bonjour, vous êtes tous des personnages issu d'une histoire de Masami Kuramada dont je suis l'une des fans ! »

Comment passer pour une folle en trois leçons ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je les donne au Gémeau qui les feuillette. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : il se décompose et appelle les autres. Ils jettent un coup d’œil et j'ai droit a un autre interrogatoire en règle ( pas en équerre ) du plus glacial des trois.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

\- J'y ai pas pensé de suite et je ne savais pas comment vous l'expliquer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Le glaçon était tellement remonté qu'il a pas pensé à nous ouvrir les siennes et il a dû nous traduire, ce qui l'a encore plus énervé.

J'aimerais pas être à la place de la gamine, elle l'a cherché aussi, il faut être très stupide ou très courageux ( elle peut pas être très forte sinon le géant serait plus là ) pour lui mentir ( même si c'est par omission ). Ou les deux.

Elle a l'air triste.

Elle devrait avoir peur, ce serait mieux pour elle.

Heureusement ( ou pas ), une distraction est intervenue, sous la forme de cinq autres monstres glaciaires. Déjà que l'ambiance n'était pas franchement chaude...

Il semblerait qu'ils aient plus de sens tactique que les précédents ; ils nous encerclent sans trop se rapprocher.

La dernière fois, on était tous sur une plage dans le sud de l'Italie après un sommet entre spectres, marinas et golds pour faire durer la paix ou quelque chose du genre, j'me souviens plus trop, je dormais sur Isaac qui jouait au petit bac avec Io et Krishna, enfin, nous étions à la plage quand ils nous sont tombé dessus.

Je faisais un remake du Titanic avec Saga qui n'appréciait pas tant que ça d'être le personnage principal. On en était à la fin, au moment où ses répliques se composaient uniquement de bulles remontant à la surface quand ils ont interrompu le tournage. Ni une, ni deux mais douze armures d'or et une écaille nous ont recouvertes pour que nous puissions allègrement exploser ces sinistres crétins qui avaient osé gâcher mon tournage. Quelques spectacles son et lumières plus tard, le beau sable fin était repeint en rouge, cependant, les décorateurs avaient trop insisté sur la peinture : je fus forcé de stopper la séance. Je n'aurais de toute façon pu continuer car mon unique acteur démissionna et m'envoya par dessus bord.

Depuis, ma carrière de cinéaste n'est pas remontée des profondeurs maritimes ( revanche de Poséidon ? ), néanmoins, cela ne m'empêchera pas de me battre et de les couler aussi sec.

Aiolia se lança toutes griffes dehors sur le troll. Quelques Lithning Bolt bien placés et s'en serait fini de lui mais... l'autre para ( pente ). Le Lion, qui avait décollé, n'arriva pas à esquiver et s'encastra gracieusement dans la falaise qu'était le bras de son ennemi. Il atterrit en catastrophe et évita les éboulements qui suivirent ( entre autres les coups de pied ). Il nous rejoint.

« C'est moi ou ils sont meilleurs ? »

-On dirait bien, répondit Camus, stoïque.

-Alors, on fait quoi ?

-Ce qu'on sait faire de mieux : on improvise.

Ils me regardèrent. S'ils pensent que j'ai une idée en tête... Pas que j'en ai pas mais, je ne pense pas que « Chargeeeeeeeeez » plaise à notre Verseau.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Camille

J'ai peur.

Le monstre a envoyé Aiolia valser, et ils semblent être à court d'idée. Qu'allons nous devenir ?

Soudain Kanon/Saga disparu.

Je compris juste qu'ils devaient être à la vitesse de la lumière parce que je ne voyais pas les combats, juste des éclats d'armure d'or. Des cris résonnaient, un méchant tomba, puis un second, rapidement remplacés par d'autres qui apparaissaient comme par magie ( cosmos ). C'est pas juste ! Le Lion se prit un coup de poing monumental ( pas de moi cette fois ) et tomba durement sur l'asphalte. Aïe. J'ai mal pour lui, enfin, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça. J'entends le gémeau crier, il s'inquiète de son état, il est rapidement rassuré quand le géant se fracasse sur la chaussée ( pauvre chaussée qui n'a rien demandé ). J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que se passer,cependant c'était de plus en plus difficile. Tout me parvient comme déformé, atténué, le bruit, la lumière sont doucement noyés dans un obscur océan. C'est si doux... Tellement simple de s'y laisser couler...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Encore ce fichu cosmos ! Il transporte d'autres ennemis, si ça continue, l'un de nous sera... « Aiolia ! » L'un des derniers arrivants lui a collé une beigne et il a chuté. Ce n'est pas grave, au vu du retour de flamme qu'il s'est reçu. J'achève le mien et me dirige vers le suivant quand je vois la petite tituber et s'effondrer. Le sol autour d'elle se distord et l'aspire en lui. Il émane de lui cette même énergie qui nous assaille de géants. Je la récupère et contacte mes compagnons.

« La gamine a failli disparaître. »

-Ils sont trop nombreux, on ne pourra pas leur résister longtemps.

-Camus, 'Lia, couvrez moi, je nous ramène.

Ils se sont enfuis ! Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois.

(1) Oui, c'est inspiré de la série CDZ abrégé pour ceux qui connaissent


	5. Chapter 5

POV Camille

Je me réveille, un goût de chiottes dans la bouche, sans rien comprendre. Essayant du mieux possible de m’asseoir, je laisse mes souvenirs refluer dans ma tête douloureuse. Je réassemblais le puzzle de ma mémoire quand un raclement de gorge me tira de mes pensées. Je me tourne vers la source du bruit et écarquille les yeux lorsque je le reconnais.

Une longue chevelure émeraude et une toge de cérémonie. Shion. Ancien chevalier d'or du bélier, actuellement Grand Pope. Devant moi. Assis sur une chaise. Je suis censée faire quoi ? Au moins me lever. Il m'en empêche d'un geste et me sourit.

« Allez-vous mieux ? »

\- Euh...Oui. Vous parlez français ?

\- Non, je vous aie appris le grec en entrant dans votre esprit.

\- Vous avez fouillé mes...

\- Oui. Expliquer cette situation de vive voix aurait nécessité plus de temps et des détails auraient été omis.

Tout à coup, je me sens visée, c'est vrai que j'ai « omis » certaines choses. Il a l'air de comprendre mes doutes parce qu'il me sourit de nouveau et reprend.

« Nous ne t'en voulons pas Camille, cela ne doit pas être évident à expliquer que nous sommes des personnages de fiction. Je suppose que tu as de nombreuses questions, je suis ici pour y répondre. »

\- Que c'est-il passé après mon évanouissement ?

\- Aiolia avait repris connaissance et les attaqué. Ils ont ensuite décidé de te ramener et j'ai pénétré ta mémoire. Nous devions connaître tout, le déroulement de l'action, tes suppositions, tes informations.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait quand j'étais éveillée ?

\- C'est plus délicat sur quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habitué et, dans ton état de stress...

Exact.

Ils ne doivent pas avoir tout les jours des gens d'un monde où ils n'existent que sous forme d'histoire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur un beau brun et un...Stop. Beau brun ? Dokhooooooooooooooooo ! Avec de la nourriture sur un plateau d'argent incrusté de diamants. En fait il est en fer-blanc mais on s'en fiche.

Je le dévore des yeux à défaut du manger qu'il m'amène. Je me reprends ( faut pas que je me mette à baver ) et le salue poliment.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

\- Monsieur ? Tu peux m'appeler Dokho, j'ai rajeuni depuis.

\- Oui, monsieur Dokho.

\- Pas de monsieur !

\- Oui, madame.

\- Quoi ?! (1)

Je crois que j'ai un peu poussé le bouchon de cidre ( berk le champagne ), il va me retomber sur le coin du nez et...Non, Shion essaie tant bien que mal de masquer son fou-rire, plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs, et Dokho, sous ses airs offusqués, me regarde avec gentillesse. Ouf ! Ce serait stupide de ma part de les fâcher de suite, surtout qu'ils semblent cool bien qu'ils aient sucré de nombreux paquets de fraises. Accompagnées de framboises et de chantilly s'il-vous-plaît. Quoi, c'est pas ce qu'il m'apporte ?

Il me pose le plateau sur les jambes et s'adosse sur un mur, face à moi. Il ressemble vraiment à un tigre au repos comme ça. Grrrrrrrrr !

J'entame mon repas, du tzatziki et du poulet tempéré. Simple et bon. Je leur en ai proposé mais ils avaient déjà mangé.

Tout en croquant un concombre, je me renseigne.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous en vie ? »

\- Je suis navré, me répondit l'ex-Bélier, les raisons de notre résurrection doivent rester secrètes.

\- Hum. Qui sont ces monstres qui nous agressés ?

\- Nous ne savons pas.

\- Comment avez- vous pu atterrir dans mon monde ?

\- Aiolia, Kanon et Camus ont suivi un de ces troll des neiges jusque chez toi.

\- Donc, comment est-ce qu'un troll des neiges a pu atterrir chez moi ?

\- Nous ne savons pas.

\- Pourquoi m'a t-il attaqué ?

\- Nous ne savons pas.

\- Que savez vous alors ?

Rien. Je le lis dans leur yeux. Ils paraissent impassibles mais ce n'est qu'une façade de placoplâtre face aux ravages de géants inconnus.

Ils m'expliquent le peu qu'ils peuvent : un cosmos malveillant traverse parfois la planète, accompagné des créatures, depuis presque un an. C'est la première fois qu'il intervient dans le sanctuaire. Avant, il parcourait juste le globe en déposant quelques monstres mythologiques au coin d'une rue mal éclairée ( j'ai rajouté le mal éclairée ). Genre, tu fais une soirée romantique avec ta meuf ou ton mec, tu l'amènes dans un parc et quand tu arrives enfin à l'emballer, tu lèves les yeux et tu vois un monstre gigantesque en face de toi. Tu parles d'un rendez-vous amoureux... Avec un peu de chance, c'est l'autre qui meurt.

Ils remarquèrent mon trouble et le Grand Pope fit disparaître mon plateau. Je me concentre sur mes perceptions. Lors du combat, j'étais trop effrayée pour m'en soucier donc je me rattrape maintenant .Le cosmos. Une énergie qui est en chacun de nous et, si elle est travaillée, permet de briser les atomes. Ou enlever un plateau. C'est étrange, c'est doux, on peux presque ressentir les sensations de l'utilisateur. Presque. L'expérience n'a pas duré suffisamment pour que je vérifie.

« Résumons. Un cosmos maléfique et inconnu est apparu mystérieusement de quelque part, gambade allègrement un peu partout sur le globe avec des géants des glaces de cinq mètres à ses côtés, et se manifeste là, au sanctuaire d'Athéna, pour aller dans monde pour m'enlever. Je crois avoir tout dit, votre majesté ? »

\- C'est un excellent résumé et tu peux m’appeler Shion en privé, le « votre majesté » convient lors des réunions officielles.

\- L'ancêtre, le vieux ou papi est en vogue parmi les golds.

\- Merci de me le rappeler Dokho.

Deux gosses. Deux gosses de deux-cents balais et des poussières ( plus beaucoup avec deux-cents balais hé hé hé ) avec des pouvoirs qui ont tôt fait de nettoyé le camp adverse. C'est quoi mon délire avec la propreté ?

Je les laisse se chamailler, le temps d'assimiler pleinement ce qu'il m'arrive.

Après deux ou trois piques sans doutes extrêmement subtiles au vu des personnages, leur attention revient sur moi.

« Que dirais-tu de visiter le sanctuaire ? »

-Oh oui ! Je voudrais les remercier de m'avoir sauvé !

Et nous voilà partis vers de nouveaux horizons.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Camille

Je me réveille, un goût de chiottes dans la bouche, sans rien comprendre. Essayant du mieux possible de m’asseoir, je laisse mes souvenirs refluer dans ma tête douloureuse. Je réassemblais le puzzle de ma mémoire quand un raclement de gorge me tira de mes pensées. Je me tourne vers la source du bruit et écarquille les yeux lorsque je le reconnais.

Une longue chevelure émeraude et une toge de cérémonie. Shion. Ancien chevalier d'or du bélier, actuellement Grand Pope. Devant moi. Assis sur une chaise. Je suis censée faire quoi ? Au moins me lever. Il m'en empêche d'un geste et me sourit.

« Allez-vous mieux ? »

\- Euh...Oui. Vous parlez français ?

\- Non, je vous aie appris le grec en entrant dans votre esprit.

\- Vous avez fouillé mes...

\- Oui. Expliquer cette situation de vive voix aurait nécessité plus de temps et des détails auraient été omis.

Tout à coup, je me sens visée, c'est vrai que j'ai « omis » certaines choses. Il a l'air de comprendre mes doutes parce qu'il me sourit de nouveau et reprend.

« Nous ne t'en voulons pas Camille, cela ne doit pas être évident à expliquer que nous sommes des personnages de fiction. Je suppose que tu as de nombreuses questions, je suis ici pour y répondre. »

\- Que c'est-il passé après mon évanouissement ?

\- Aiolia avait repris connaissance et les attaqué. Ils ont ensuite décidé de te ramener et j'ai pénétré ta mémoire. Nous devions connaître tout, le déroulement de l'action, tes suppositions, tes informations.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait quand j'étais éveillée ?

\- C'est plus délicat sur quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habitué et, dans ton état de stress...

Exact.

Ils ne doivent pas avoir tout les jours des gens d'un monde où ils n'existent que sous forme d'histoire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur un beau brun et un...Stop. Beau brun ? Dokhooooooooooooooooo ! Avec de la nourriture sur un plateau d'argent incrusté de diamants. En fait il est en fer-blanc mais on s'en fiche.

Je le dévore des yeux à défaut du manger qu'il m'amène. Je me reprends ( faut pas que je me mette à baver ) et le salue poliment.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

\- Monsieur ? Tu peux m'appeler Dokho, j'ai rajeuni depuis.

\- Oui, monsieur Dokho.

\- Pas de monsieur !

\- Oui, madame.

\- Quoi ?! (1)

Je crois que j'ai un peu poussé le bouchon de cidre ( berk le champagne ), il va me retomber sur le coin du nez et...Non, Shion essaie tant bien que mal de masquer son fou-rire, plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs, et Dokho, sous ses airs offusqués, me regarde avec gentillesse. Ouf ! Ce serait stupide de ma part de les fâcher de suite, surtout qu'ils semblent cool bien qu'ils aient sucré de nombreux paquets de fraises. Accompagnées de framboises et de chantilly s'il-vous-plaît. Quoi, c'est pas ce qu'il m'apporte ?

Il me pose le plateau sur les jambes et s'adosse sur un mur, face à moi. Il ressemble vraiment à un tigre au repos comme ça. Grrrrrrrrr !

J'entame mon repas, du tzatziki et du poulet tempéré. Simple et bon. Je leur en ai proposé mais ils avaient déjà mangé.

Tout en croquant un concombre, je me renseigne.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous en vie ? »

\- Je suis navré, me répondit l'ex-Bélier, les raisons de notre résurrection doivent rester secrètes.

\- Hum. Qui sont ces monstres qui nous agressés ?

\- Nous ne savons pas.

\- Comment avez- vous pu atterrir dans mon monde ?

\- Aiolia, Kanon et Camus ont suivi un de ces troll des neiges jusque chez toi.

\- Donc, comment est-ce qu'un troll des neiges a pu atterrir chez moi ?

\- Nous ne savons pas.

\- Pourquoi m'a t-il attaqué ?

\- Nous ne savons pas.

\- Que savez vous alors ?

Rien. Je le lis dans leur yeux. Ils paraissent impassibles mais ce n'est qu'une façade de placoplâtre face aux ravages de géants inconnus.

Ils m'expliquent le peu qu'ils peuvent : un cosmos malveillant traverse parfois la planète, accompagné des créatures, depuis presque un an. C'est la première fois qu'il intervient dans le sanctuaire. Avant, il parcourait juste le globe en déposant quelques monstres mythologiques au coin d'une rue mal éclairée ( j'ai rajouté le mal éclairée ). Genre, tu fais une soirée romantique avec ta meuf ou ton mec, tu l'amènes dans un parc et quand tu arrives enfin à l'emballer, tu lèves les yeux et tu vois un monstre gigantesque en face de toi. Tu parles d'un rendez-vous amoureux... Avec un peu de chance, c'est l'autre qui meurt.

Ils remarquèrent mon trouble et le Grand Pope fit disparaître mon plateau. Je me concentre sur mes perceptions. Lors du combat, j'étais trop effrayée pour m'en soucier donc je me rattrape maintenant .Le cosmos. Une énergie qui est en chacun de nous et, si elle est travaillée, permet de briser les atomes. Ou enlever un plateau. C'est étrange, c'est doux, on peux presque ressentir les sensations de l'utilisateur. Presque. L'expérience n'a pas duré suffisamment pour que je vérifie.

« Résumons. Un cosmos maléfique et inconnu est apparu mystérieusement de quelque part, gambade allègrement un peu partout sur le globe avec des géants des glaces de cinq mètres à ses côtés, et se manifeste là, au sanctuaire d'Athéna, pour aller dans monde pour m'enlever. Je crois avoir tout dit, votre majesté ? »

\- C'est un excellent résumé et tu peux m’appeler Shion en privé, le « votre majesté » convient lors des réunions officielles.

\- L'ancêtre, le vieux ou papi est en vogue parmi les golds.

\- Merci de me le rappeler Dokho.

Deux gosses. Deux gosses de deux-cents balais et des poussières ( plus beaucoup avec deux-cents balais hé hé hé ) avec des pouvoirs qui ont tôt fait de nettoyé le camp adverse. C'est quoi mon délire avec la propreté ?

Je les laisse se chamailler, le temps d'assimiler pleinement ce qu'il m'arrive.

Après deux ou trois piques sans doutes extrêmement subtiles au vu des personnages, leur attention revient sur moi.

« Que dirais-tu de visiter le sanctuaire ? »

-Oh oui ! Je voudrais les remercier de m'avoir sauvé !

Et nous voilà partis vers de nouveaux horizons.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Camille

« Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Jean-Pierre ? »

Un cosmos maléfique, qui porte le nom original de Monseigneur, est entré dans le sanctuaire en s'arrangeant pour que personne ne le remarque, ce qui a presque réussi car seulement trois golds s'en sont aperçus, et la seule chose qui le préoccupe est de savoir pourquoi je l'appelle Jean-Pierre. Ça promet !

« 'Lia, c'est pas le moment. »

-Ben 'Ioros, elle avait peut-être une raison cachée ?

-Dans mon monde, il y a une émission Qui veut gagner des millions ? animée par Jean-Pierre Foucault qui répète tout le temps « Est-ce votre dernier mot ? » donc...

-Ouah, quel sens de l'humour !

-Parce que tu crois que tu en a, crabi ?

-Plus que toi, gamine.

Les autres n'interviennent pas. DM m'a donné l’occasion de montrer que, même si je ne peus rien faire face aux géants et à Monseigneur ( à part crier et utiliser ma technique spéciale : run for my life ), j'ai tout de même un peu de répartie. Je dois gagner son respect, et, par extension, le leur. Comme les livres de Jean Racine, je me plante devant lui.

-Alors excuses moi de ne pas rester dans les parages quand tu t'y essaieras, surimi.

Le sifflement admiratif du Poisson m'avertit de ma victoire dans cette joute verbale. Masque incline la tête et se retire. Ce fut plus simple que je ne l'espérais. Au moins, eux ne me casseront pas les pieds. Si seulement c'était aussi aisé avec l'autre fou-furieux.

-Surimi ? On me l'avait jamais faite. Je saurais m'en souvenir, gamine.

Les possibles représailles du crustacé furent interrompues par le retour du grand Pope. Il nous conduisit dans la salle du trône.

« Prenez place, je vous prie. »

C'est plus grand en vrai ( non tu crois ). Des domestiques y ont installé sièges et une table démesurée au centre. Après un court rapport de son ancien disciple, il reprit la parole.

« Vous connaissez tous les raisons qui nous réunissent ici. Avant de vous faire part de mes découvertes, autre chose a ajouter ? »

-Je crois qu'il lit dans les esprits, votre majesté.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à cette conclusion ? »

-Je pensais une phrase et il a repris les même mots après. Je n'ai rien senti.

-Rien du tout ?

-Non. Enfin, peut-être, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis censée ressentir dans ces moments là.

Zut. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, j'espère qu'il ne le prendra mal. C'est vrai que c'est gênant comme situation, que quelqu'un est entré dans sa tête et sait tout de vous, je ne lui en veux pas ( c'est quoi ce bourdonnement ? ) pourtant ; il l'a fait ( c'est désagréable au possible ce truc ) par absolue nécessité et c'est quoi ce bruit horrible ?! Stoppez ça de suite !

« Je ne l'ai pas pris mal, ne t'inquiète pas Camille, et je suis ravi que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. »

Que ? Comment il a deviné ce que je.... Haa. Je tombais lamentablement de ma chaise. Je me rasseyais sous leurs rires.

« J'en déduis que tu n'as rien perçu de tel, continua t-il en souriant. »

-Non.

-Cela conforte mon hypothèse. Je pense que nous avons affaire à un dieu.

-QUOI ?!!!!!!!

Il leur fallut longtemps pour s'en remettre. Au final, ce fut Aldébaran qui se reprit le plus vite. Zut, je pariais sur Saga ( c'est pas un peu schizo de parier contre soi ? ) ! Quelle divinité peut être suffisamment puissante pour tenir tête à la déesse de la guerre ? Poséidon et Hadès sont vaincus, Arès ? Dokho lui rétorque qu'il n'a plus de corps et que son âme est sous haute surveillance au plus profond des enfers. Mon imagination débordante m'envoie une image d'une prison surprotégée par des barbelés électrifiés, des minis-cerbères et des mines, sous l’œil vigilant de spectres armés jusqu'aux dents. Je vois bien Rhadamanthe avec un AK-47. Je me coupe sinon je vais exploser de rire. J'ai soudain une illumination.

« La destruction d'Elysion et la mort d'Hadès et de ses guerriers n'a pas affecté cette prison ? »

-La vérification des lieux enfermant les personnes les plus dangereuses fut la première chose faite après leur résurrection ,me répondit le Tigre. Les sceaux le retenant n'ont pas cédé.

-Procédons par élimination, continua Shion, Zeus veut un cessez-le-feu, Poséidon et Hadès ne s'y opposerons pas. Héra suivra son époux, Arès ne peut rien faire. A part eux, aucun Olympien ne peut tenir tête contre nous et nous serions au courant si c'était un collectif de dieux.

-Et les géants ? Ils ne sortent pas d'un chapeau, reprit Milo.

-Il faudra aussi y réfléchir. Nous n'avons pas le choix, reprit l'ex-Bélier, Saga, Aldébaran, escortez Saorie et les bronzes jusqu'ici. Camus, va au sanctuaire sous-marin. Shaka, descends aux enfers. Prévenez les, et tâcher de trouver des réponses. Camille, ne sors pas des treize temples.

Sur ce, il se leva, et décréta la fin de la séance

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Hé, hé, Saga part au Japon chercher la miss et ses gosses, je vais pouvoir ramener du peuple à la maison ! Le raki caché ( il veut pas d'alcool fort ) dans mon frigo secret va enfin servir ! Après un court échange, Aiolia, son frère, le cabri et le crabi, tiré par Aphro et le scorpion répondent présent. En plus, si Milo vient, on aura du Ouzo en prime. Nous allions migrer vers des lieux plus cléments lorsque le Lion, métamorphosé en chaton, agrippa une proie plus ou moins récalcitrante, alias Camille. Elle ne savait pas trop où se rendre. D'un regard, j'interrogeais mes invités. Seul Masque paru embêté mais un baiser du Poisson lui ôta la parole. La gamine, toujours tenue par le minou ( décidément, c'est une habitude chez lui ) se rapprocha.

« On passe la soirée chez moi, ça te dit de venir ? »

-Si je ne vous dérange pas...

-Justement, tu nous déranges, retournes dans ton bac à sable.

Apparemment, son mutisme n'a pas duré. Il a pas digéré le surimi de la dernière fois. En plus, c'est pas bon, le surimi. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

-Tu y serais plus à l'aise que moi.

-Je suis plus vieux que toi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai changé d'aire de jeu.

-Je faisais référence au fait qu'un crabe vit et se cache dans le sable pour se protéger.

-Me protéger ? Moi ? Contre qui ?

-J'ai remarqué que certains dragons comme Shiryu ou Rhadamanthe sont friands de crustacés.

Elle ne mentionne pas Mü, qui l'a pourtant vaincu. Elle ne souhaite pas fâcher ceux dans le même cas que lui. Pas si bête. Je craignais que DM réagisse plus violemment, cependant, il se cantonne aux mots. On dirait presque qu'il l'apprécie. Bizarre. Je les attrape. On fête ou on fête pas ?

Dix temples plus tard, un Milo et un Shura convaincus tentent faire avaler à une Camille plus que réfractaire un cocktail raki/Ouzo. Tout ses arguments, je suis trop jeune, j'ai pas l'habitude... furent balayés. Elle est coincée. C'est connu ici, si l'un de nous veut vraiment quelque chose, il l'a. Il suffit de voir le nombre de conquêtes du scorpion et la statue gigantesque dans le dixième temple pour s'en persuader. Manquerait plus qu'Aphrodite s'en mêle et... c'est le cas, elle est condamnée. A son expression, elle a l'air de regretter d'être venue. Après une inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle pose ses lèvres sur le verre et en boit une partie qu'elle faillit recracher. Elle le repose et part aux toilettes pour enlever le goût amer de sa bouche. Le capricorne vient de gagner les vingt euros du pari. Plus loin, Aiolos a trouvé le jeu de cartes que j'avais laissé en évidence sur un meuble. Nous sommes tous assis quand elle revient.

« On fait un poker, proposa le Lion, tu joues ? »

-Je n'en ai jamais fait.

-C'est pas compliqué.

Et voilà Aiolia assis à côté d'elle, lui expliquant les règles. Visiblement, il visait cette place depuis le début. Après presque un quart d'heure, elle fut capable de se débrouiller seule, et plutôt bien. Elle rata de peu la victoire, troisième sur sept c'est pas mal pour une première fois. Elle bluffe bien, elle a réussi à me berner une fois, moi, qui ais manipuler un dieu ! Elle promet. On recommença une partie, et une autre, jusqu'au retour d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Kanon

Finalement, au bout de cinq parties et demie, puisque Saga le magnifique fait les choses à moitié lorsqu'il nous prévient, j'allais gagner en plus, pour une fois, nous interrompons le jeu. Sauf pour la première qu'elle a joué seule, la petite n'arrête pas de nous battre. Elle se fera une fortune plus tard. Dans un grognement, j'avertis de l'arrivée de notre déesse et rangeais un minimum le salon sinon mon charmant jumeau risque de... j'hésite entre le tabassage en règle, le chatouillage, remis au goût du jour, ou le Cap Sounion. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de connaître la réponse.

Ce fut en grommelant pour certains, agrippé sur leur compagnon pour un autre, toute guillerette pour Camille, elle va enfin rencontrer celle que nous défendons corps et âmes, ainsi que son incroyable garde rapprochée ( pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme ), que nous montons. Elle aura une sacrée surprise.

La lourde porte ouverte, nous pénétrons une seconde fois dans la salle du trône. Les anciens étaient en grande discussion avec Saorie que Seiya ne lâchait pas d'une semelle. Cette dernière en profitait largement et lui imposait ses quatre volontés qu'il accomplissait sans rechigner et même en en redemandant, ce qui embêtait assez ses frères parce qu'ils subissaient eux aussi la tyrannie de la jeune femme. Comment Athéna a t-elle pu se réincarner dans une gamine dominatrice avec un syndrome de princesse en détresse ? Il a fallu la bataille contre le sanctuaire, Asgard, celle contre Poséidon et la fin de celle d'Hadès pour qu'elle se bouge ce qui lui sert de fessier et aille fracasser elle-même le seigneur noir. Mieux vaut tard que jamais me dirait-on *soupir*

L'attention se focalisa sur nous et plus particulièrement sur notre invitée de dernière minute. Shiryu entama la conversion.

« Alors, c'est toi Camille. »

-Oui.

-Dokho nous a tout raconté, s'exclama une silhouette efféminée en se jetant sur elle, c'est horiiible !

-Hé Shun, arrêtes de serrer, tu l'étouffes.

En effet, elle avait pris une jolie teinte rouge, bien que je ne pense pas que se soit dû au manque d'air. Ils l'entourèrent et commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, pendant que notre révérée maîtresse débattait avec son pope des récents problèmes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Camille

Shun m'a littéralement sauté dessus, c'est hyper gênant. Kanon lui a dit de me lâcher, je commençais la transformation, heureusement réversible, en tomate trop mûre. Ils m'ont encerclé et me bombardèrent eux aussi de questions. L'interrogatoire dura un temps certain, jusqu'à ce que Shion les prévienne que leurs affaires étaient installées dans leur chambre.

Comme il était quasiment neuf heures du soir et de plus en plus de ventres se manifestaient, il commanda le dîner et nous laissa à nous même pour la demi-heure qui suivit. Je fus immédiatement happée par une tornade verte, qui voulait ab-so-lu-ment aller boire un thé chez Mü et réussit à amener Ikki à grands coups de « Niii-san !!! » ( grand-frère, ouais, je parle japonais couramment... ou pas. ), et... C'est tout, puis que Hyoga, prévoyant, s'était éclipsé dès le départ chez Milo et Seiya, ben il ne peut pas se passer de Saorie. La drogue, c'est mal. Ouais, je fais dans le politiquement correct moi.

Premièrement, rien que la proposition aurait dû m'avertir. Boire du thé chez Mü. Du thé. Les seuls liquides que je suis apte à consommer sont l'eau et le jus d'orange. Voire du cidre. En plus chez Mü ! Il ne semble pas vraiment expansif le monsieur, je ne l'ai pas entendu une fois, trop de sérieux tue le sérieux, cependant, ses cheveux mauves et ses deux points sur son front compensent. Un peu.

Je ne refuse pas, je veux connaître mieux le fameux chevalier de bronze d'Andromède, l'homme le plus pur sur ce monde, celui qui a accueilli un temps l'âme d'Hadès dans son corps ( à notre grand désespoir parce qu'il était mieux en version réceptacle du dieu des enfers ), le petit frère du brûlant Phénix et je ne continuerais pas, ce serait trop long. D'ailleurs, il me tire, je dois redescendre.

J'aurai dû m'écouter. Mü est le chevalier d'or du Bélier. Son temple est tout en bas des escaliers. Je regrette la semelle trop mince de mes sandales. Les talons compensés ne sont certes pas adaptés pour autant de marches, mais la plante de mes pieds serait intacte. Je regarde devant moi, au moins, ils prennent leur temps. Nous nous installons confortablement sur les chaises du maître des lieux.

« Vous êtes sur que Jean-Pierre ne peut pas intervenir ici ? »

-Oui, le cosmos d'Athéna est très puissant dans cette partie du sanctuaire, et sa présence ici l'accentue plus, me répondit mon hôte, en amenant les boissons qui sentent étrangement bon.

-Deux chevaliers divins et un or ne suffisent pas ?

Ikki, dans toute sa splendeur. Désolée de m'inquiéter alors qu'une entité maléfique s'intéresse à moi et qu'elle arrive à entrer impunément dans l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés au monde. Pardon. J'ai pas fait exprès.

-Et puis, je croyais que son identité nous était inconnue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel ( enfin au plafond ) et lui explique. Il me regarde bizarrement. Shun est écroulé de rire, tandis que le Bélier Bélier boit son thé. Et la demie-heure passa, nous obligeant à monter en sens inverse. Mes pieds !

Je n'ai pas de souvenirs marquants de cette soirée. Lors du dîner, je ne comprenais pas toutes les insinuations, ne faisant pas partie intégrante de la communauté, et j'étais peu sollicitée, en fait,seul Aiolios m'a adressé la parole, pour du poivre. Je ne voulais pas mettre mon grain de sel dans ce qui ne me concerne pas ( elle est facile celle là ) . Je me rendis donc assez tôt dans la chambre que l'on m'a assigné, tout de même fatiguée ( on se demande pourquoi ) et m'allongeais avec joie sur le lit douillet. Si j'avais su...

Je m'étire longuement dedans. Les draps sont si doux, faudra que je connaisse le nom de l'assouplissant. Rha, j’aie l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un océan de tendresse tellement c'est bon. M'enfoncer ? Je me sors de là. Je vois le lit se réduire sur lui même pour disparaître. Pendant une seconde, je restais interdite. Durant cette seconde, le mur devant moi changea en une parodie vraiment pas drôle d'Another Dimension et commença à aspirer tout sur son chemin. J’agrippe la première chose bien fixée, de la moquette, tiens, je ne me souviens pas être tombée et hurle de toute ma voix. Si le miroir ne se casse pas après ça... En fait, il s'était déjà brisé. On ne connaîtra pas aujourd'hui mes performances vocales.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Milo était en plein discours sur les bienfaits de... et puis on s'en fout, c'est pas important, parce que Camille s'est mise à crier. Punaise, elle a du coffre cette gosse ! On se précipite dans sa chambre, tient, sa porte est fermée, pourtant y a pas de serrure, Saga fracasse la porte, hé hé, corvée de latrines pendant un mois, quoi, comment ça circonstances atténuantes, rhaaa, il est le chouchou de Shion de toute façon. Tss, fayot.

Elle vole en éclat et est aspirée par la faille sur le mur du fond. C'est marrant, elle ressemble vraiment à une de mes techniques, le principe est pareil mais il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rappelle... Non, je dois rêver, et puis, l'heure n'est pas aux réflexions mais à l'action (aux actions ) !

La petite est accrochée à la moquette qui elle se décroche peu à peu du sol. Mon frère lui tend la main, qu'elle arriva presque à attraper, lorsqu'un oreiller volant non-identifié ( OVNI ) le percuta et le propulsa à travers le mur. Note : les enlever lors de nos batailles de polochons. Malheureusement, elle fut irrémédiablement attirée dans le vortex, qui se referma rapidement. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu tracer l'énergie. J'étais, nous étions choqués. Après quatre guerres saintes, où une bonne partie d'entre nous sont morts, nous obtenons une seconde vie... pour combattre. Et nous sommes incapable de secourir une enfant de seize ans. Y a mieux comme début.

« Tous, dans les archives, fit Shion. »

Déprimant.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Kanon

Finalement, au bout de cinq parties et demie, puisque Saga le magnifique fait les choses à moitié lorsqu'il nous prévient, j'allais gagner en plus, pour une fois, nous interrompons le jeu. Sauf pour la première qu'elle a joué seule, la petite n'arrête pas de nous battre. Elle se fera une fortune plus tard. Dans un grognement, j'avertis de l'arrivée de notre déesse et rangeais un minimum le salon sinon mon charmant jumeau risque de... j'hésite entre le tabassage en règle, le chatouillage, remis au goût du jour, ou le Cap Sounion. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de connaître la réponse.

Ce fut en grommelant pour certains, agrippé sur leur compagnon pour un autre, toute guillerette pour Camille, elle va enfin rencontrer celle que nous défendons corps et âmes, ainsi que son incroyable garde rapprochée ( pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme ), que nous montons. Elle aura une sacrée surprise.

La lourde porte ouverte, nous pénétrons une seconde fois dans la salle du trône. Les anciens étaient en grande discussion avec Saorie que Seiya ne lâchait pas d'une semelle. Cette dernière en profitait largement et lui imposait ses quatre volontés qu'il accomplissait sans rechigner et même en en redemandant, ce qui embêtait assez ses frères parce qu'ils subissaient eux aussi la tyrannie de la jeune femme. Comment Athéna a t-elle pu se réincarner dans une gamine dominatrice avec un syndrome de princesse en détresse ? Il a fallu la bataille contre le sanctuaire, Asgard, celle contre Poséidon et la fin de celle d'Hadès pour qu'elle se bouge ce qui lui sert de fessier et aille fracasser elle-même le seigneur noir. Mieux vaut tard que jamais me dirait-on *soupir*

L'attention se focalisa sur nous et plus particulièrement sur notre invitée de dernière minute. Shiryu entama la conversion.

« Alors, c'est toi Camille. »

-Oui.

-Dokho nous a tout raconté, s'exclama une silhouette efféminée en se jetant sur elle, c'est horiiible !

-Hé Shun, arrêtes de serrer, tu l'étouffes.

En effet, elle avait pris une jolie teinte rouge, bien que je ne pense pas que se soit dû au manque d'air. Ils l'entourèrent et commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres, pendant que notre révérée maîtresse débattait avec son pope des récents problèmes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Camille

Shun m'a littéralement sauté dessus, c'est hyper gênant. Kanon lui a dit de me lâcher, je commençais la transformation, heureusement réversible, en tomate trop mûre. Ils m'ont encerclé et me bombardèrent eux aussi de questions. L'interrogatoire dura un temps certain, jusqu'à ce que Shion les prévienne que leurs affaires étaient installées dans leur chambre.

Comme il était quasiment neuf heures du soir et de plus en plus de ventres se manifestaient, il commanda le dîner et nous laissa à nous même pour la demi-heure qui suivit. Je fus immédiatement happée par une tornade verte, qui voulait ab-so-lu-ment aller boire un thé chez Mü et réussit à amener Ikki à grands coups de « Niii-san !!! » ( grand-frère, ouais, je parle japonais couramment... ou pas. ), et... C'est tout, puis que Hyoga, prévoyant, s'était éclipsé dès le départ chez Milo et Seiya, ben il ne peut pas se passer de Saorie. La drogue, c'est mal. Ouais, je fais dans le politiquement correct moi.

Premièrement, rien que la proposition aurait dû m'avertir. Boire du thé chez Mü. Du thé. Les seuls liquides que je suis apte à consommer sont l'eau et le jus d'orange. Voire du cidre. En plus chez Mü ! Il ne semble pas vraiment expansif le monsieur, je ne l'ai pas entendu une fois, trop de sérieux tue le sérieux, cependant, ses cheveux mauves et ses deux points sur son front compensent. Un peu.

Je ne refuse pas, je veux connaître mieux le fameux chevalier de bronze d'Andromède, l'homme le plus pur sur ce monde, celui qui a accueilli un temps l'âme d'Hadès dans son corps ( à notre grand désespoir parce qu'il était mieux en version réceptacle du dieu des enfers ), le petit frère du brûlant Phénix et je ne continuerais pas, ce serait trop long. D'ailleurs, il me tire, je dois redescendre.

J'aurai dû m'écouter. Mü est le chevalier d'or du Bélier. Son temple est tout en bas des escaliers. Je regrette la semelle trop mince de mes sandales. Les talons compensés ne sont certes pas adaptés pour autant de marches, mais la plante de mes pieds serait intacte. Je regarde devant moi, au moins, ils prennent leur temps. Nous nous installons confortablement sur les chaises du maître des lieux.

« Vous êtes sur que Jean-Pierre ne peut pas intervenir ici ? »

-Oui, le cosmos d'Athéna est très puissant dans cette partie du sanctuaire, et sa présence ici l'accentue plus, me répondit mon hôte, en amenant les boissons qui sentent étrangement bon.

-Deux chevaliers divins et un or ne suffisent pas ?

Ikki, dans toute sa splendeur. Désolée de m'inquiéter alors qu'une entité maléfique s'intéresse à moi et qu'elle arrive à entrer impunément dans l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés au monde. Pardon. J'ai pas fait exprès.

-Et puis, je croyais que son identité nous était inconnue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel ( enfin au plafond ) et lui explique. Il me regarde bizarrement. Shun est écroulé de rire, tandis que le Bélier Bélier boit son thé. Et la demie-heure passa, nous obligeant à monter en sens inverse. Mes pieds !

Je n'ai pas de souvenirs marquants de cette soirée. Lors du dîner, je ne comprenais pas toutes les insinuations, ne faisant pas partie intégrante de la communauté, et j'étais peu sollicitée, en fait,seul Aiolios m'a adressé la parole, pour du poivre. Je ne voulais pas mettre mon grain de sel dans ce qui ne me concerne pas ( elle est facile celle là ) . Je me rendis donc assez tôt dans la chambre que l'on m'a assigné, tout de même fatiguée ( on se demande pourquoi ) et m'allongeais avec joie sur le lit douillet. Si j'avais su...

Je m'étire longuement dedans. Les draps sont si doux, faudra que je connaisse le nom de l'assouplissant. Rha, j’aie l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un océan de tendresse tellement c'est bon. M'enfoncer ? Je me sors de là. Je vois le lit se réduire sur lui même pour disparaître. Pendant une seconde, je restais interdite. Durant cette seconde, le mur devant moi changea en une parodie vraiment pas drôle d'Another Dimension et commença à aspirer tout sur son chemin. J’agrippe la première chose bien fixée, de la moquette, tiens, je ne me souviens pas être tombée et hurle de toute ma voix. Si le miroir ne se casse pas après ça... En fait, il s'était déjà brisé. On ne connaîtra pas aujourd'hui mes performances vocales.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Kanon

Milo était en plein discours sur les bienfaits de... et puis on s'en fout, c'est pas important, parce que Camille s'est mise à crier. Punaise, elle a du coffre cette gosse ! On se précipite dans sa chambre, tient, sa porte est fermée, pourtant y a pas de serrure, Saga fracasse la porte, hé hé, corvée de latrines pendant un mois, quoi, comment ça circonstances atténuantes, rhaaa, il est le chouchou de Shion de toute façon. Tss, fayot.

Elle vole en éclat et est aspirée par la faille sur le mur du fond. C'est marrant, elle ressemble vraiment à une de mes techniques, le principe est pareil mais il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rappelle... Non, je dois rêver, et puis, l'heure n'est pas aux réflexions mais à l'action (aux actions ) !

La petite est accrochée à la moquette qui elle se décroche peu à peu du sol. Mon frère lui tend la main, qu'elle arriva presque à attraper, lorsqu'un oreiller volant non-identifié ( OVNI ) le percuta et le propulsa à travers le mur. Note : les enlever lors de nos batailles de polochons. Malheureusement, elle fut irrémédiablement attirée dans le vortex, qui se referma rapidement. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu tracer l'énergie. J'étais, nous étions choqués. Après quatre guerres saintes, où une bonne partie d'entre nous sont morts, nous obtenons une seconde vie... pour combattre. Et nous sommes incapable de secourir une enfant de seize ans. Y a mieux comme début.

« Tous, dans les archives, fit Shion. »

Déprimant.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov' Camille

Aïe. J'aimerais que les nains qui frappent de leur marteau sur les parois de mon crâne cessent toute activité. Bien entendu, lorsque l'amie graine s'est incrustée chez vous, on ne peut la déloger que beaucoup de temps plus tard. Elle est casanière. Et en plus, elle a ramené sa copine la fièvre, plus il y a de fous, plus on rit... Quoique, en y réfléchissant, ça ne ressemble pas à de la fièvre, je n'ai pas cette impression de chaud et de froid mêlés, juste que je bouillonne de l’intérieur. C'est désagréable mais supportable pour l'instant.

J'oblige mes yeux à s'ouvrir. Une goutte de sueur me coule sur une paupière et j'essaie de la chasser d'un geste de la main, main que je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je refais une tentative et constate que mon corps ne répond plus à mes ordres. Seul mon visage ( et ce qu'il y a dessus ) semble épargné par la paralysie. J'inspire un grand coup et tourne la tête pour observer les alentours.

C'est une salle de taille moyenne, avec pour seuls meubles un canapé en cuir noir ( allez savoir pourquoi j'ai pensé cuir cuir cuir moustache … ) et un siège massif en chêne, orné de scènes de carnages et de tortures ( charmant ) recouvert d'un tissu rouge vif bordé d'or. Les même couleurs se retrouvaient sur les innombrables tapisseries au sol et sur les murs, rendant la pièce étouffante. Et ce n'est pas le feu dans la cheminée qui changera la donne.

Je perçus un mouvement sur la droite et tordis mon cou pour regarder. Une nausée violente et inattendue me remis à ma place, tout en me retenant de vomir. Je remarque alors que je parviens à entendre, chose qui me manquais au réveil. On m'a retiré mes sens ! Il ou elle m'a rendu l'ouïe, la vue ainsi une petite partie du toucher pour que je puisse bouger ma tête et parler. J'entends le tintement d'un verre qui rencontre le goulot d'une bouteille pour se remplir, puis le son de pas qui se rapprochent. L'individu entre bientôt dans mon champ de vision et s'assoie sur le fauteuil, avec une coupe en cristal finement ciselé. On ne se prive de rien ! Je me concentre sur mon hôte forcé, ses courts cheveux cendre caressant sa nuque claire, encadrant un visage qui pourrait être beau sans son teint blafard et ses yeux carmins qui promettaient douleurs et mort à ceux qui le croisaient. Pas de doutes, j'ai trouvé le grand frère de mon prof de sport. Bon, il est bien gentil le monsieur, mais je fais quoi moi? Je veux des réponses ! Et retourner au sanctuaire.

« Tu n'es pas en posture de demander quoi que ce soit. »

La voix. Non, c'est pas la voix, c'est THE voix, c'est Jean-Pierre !

« Ne m'appelles pas Jean-Pierre ! »

Ha zut, j'avais oublié qu'il lit les pensées. Hé, si elles ne te plaisent pas, va lire ailleurs si j'y suis. A ces mots, une vague de douleur intense me submergea et manqua de m'étouffer. Il me fallu de longues minutes pour que ma respiration reprenne un cours normal.

« Stupide humaine, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

-Honnêtement, à rien. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je serais enlevée par un dieu ce matin, je lui aurais ri au nez.

-Tss. Vous autres, les humains, vous êtes trop prévisibles. Maintenant, restes tranquille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne cesses-tu donc jamais de poser des questions ?

-Ben, tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Je croyais que nous étions prévisibles ?

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une vague mais un tsunami de souffrances indescriptibles qui me toucha de plein fouet. En me relevant une fois de plus, je sentis sa présence dans mon esprit se retirer. Que faisait-il ?

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? »

-Hé...Non.

-Pff. Je t'ai choisi toi à cause de tes connaissance sur mes ennemis, Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès. Tu aurais dû me suivre dès le départ, je t'aurais accordé une mort rapide.

-C'est ça ta récompense ?

-Je suis un dieu qui exècre les hommes, qu'espérais-tu de plus de ma part ?

Pas faux. Je commence peu à peu à désespérer. Non seulement je n'ai aucune chance de m'échapper seule, et puis, si des secours viennent, ils seront impuissant face à lui. Par ma faute. J'ai envie de me tirer une balle. Ça m'enverra chez Hadès en plus. Bon plan. Sauf que j'ai pas de flingue. Zut.

«Tu mourras uniquement après une longue agonie, et ne penses pas m'échapper grâce à cela. Je conserverais ton âme à proximité, au cas où. »

-Quoi ?!

Son sourire s'étend. On croirait une réplique du Joker, bien plus terrifiante. Je n'ai aucun espoir de son côté, il est sans pitié. Cependant, je ne pleurerais pas. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir, pas tout de suite. Je ravale mes sanglots et me reprends.

« Au final, t'es qui ? »

-Quelle importance ? Tu ne feras que retarder l'inévitable.

-J'aurais quelqu'un à maudire.

-Cela n'auras aucun impact sur ma vie.

-Peut-être, mais ça fait du bien.

-Sache que je suis Hékaton, dieu du sang et fils du seigneur Arès, dieu des guerres et des conflits.

Je comprends, il a, avait, besoin de moi pour pouvoir affronter les spectres et libérer son père. Et ensuite exploser joyeusement ceux qui restent. N'empêche, quelle famille !

« Tu fais erreur. Mon père est libre depuis cinq-cents ans. »

-Quoi ?! ( seconde édition )

-Je ne suis qu'une diversion dans son plan. Une diversion...et un informateur.

Durant un instant, je crûs percevoir une émotion autre que le sadisme dont il me gratifie depuis le début. Lorsqu'il s'est répété, on aurait presque dit qu'il semblait... triste. Cela ne dura qu'un tout petit instant, néanmoins suffisant pour que MOI, petite ( par rapport à lui ) humaine de bas étage ( j'habite en plein pied ) puisse le sentir.

Habituellement, je ne suis pas lâche, je considère cette réaction comme dégradante, cependant, il y a une différence entre passer pour une personne mauvaise, incapable de tenir face à l'adversité et trépasser. Cette dernière option ne me plaisant absolument pas, je vais utiliser mon charme légendaire ( kof kof ) pour tenter une improbable sortie. Bien entendu, j'ai mis de côté le fait qu'il soit télépathe et qu'il a tout suivi depuis le début. Et qu'il n'est pas, mais alors pas content que je remarque son petit moment de faiblesse. Pas content du tout. Vu son regard ( ha ha ), il va me le faire payer, au grand minimum au centuple.

« Humaine, même si tu parvenais à t'évader et à retourner à un des sanctuaires, cela sera inutile car mon maître y est présent. »

Oh mon dieu. Il y a une taupe chez les gentils. On est définitivement fichus.

« Je te suggère d'oublier tes amis et de te concentrer sur toi. »

Il me disait ça avec un magnifique sourire carnassier, sa main se dirigeant tranquillement vers mon front. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Qu'un quart d'heure ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Fichue.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Kanon

« Quoi ?!!! Depuis cinq-cents ans ?!!!

-Oui.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte, rugit Dokho !

-Les nombreuses et difficiles guerres que nous vous avons mené lui ont permis de se libérer petit à petit. Il a remplacé son âme par une autre qui lui ressemble, celle de son fils Phobos, normalement, il prend l'apparence des peurs de ses ennemis mais là, il a pris celle de son père. Nous l'avons déplacé dans une partie difficilement accessible du Cocyte. Nous avons aussi découverts que les géants provenaient de là, et des spectres les ont éliminés. Il n'en reste plus un seul en vie. Plus chez nous, en tout cas.

-Bon, commenta Shion, c'est déjà ça. Il nous faut juste savoir où il peut se terrer.

-Et Camille, commença Aiolia, elle y sera ?

Athéna, pourquoi as-tu choisi un Lion aussi stupide ? Elle doit être forcément avec lui, puisqu'il a besoin des connaissances qu'elle a, comme nous l'a si bien fait remarquer Hypnos. Ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'Hékaton est un dieu mineur, certes, mais un dieu. Elle n'a pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir, il doit déjà en avoir fini alors pourquoi la garderait-il en vie ? Un otage ne lui servirait à rien, s'il le faut, nous l’achèverons, le Sommeil nous a dit que son maître ferait une concession en ce qui la concerne. Plus il la garde en vie, plus il prend le risque qu'elle obtienne des informations sur lui. Ou il a une technique spéciale qui la maintient avec lui même morte ?

Aiolios se charge de son frère, le temps que la séance se termine.

« Où peuvent-ils bien être ? »

-Le pouvoir des enfants d'Arès est renforcé en présence de leur père et dans des lieux où se sont déroulés de grands carnages.

-Seigneur Hypnos, reprit le Grand Pope, je n'ai jamais relevé la présence de ce Hékaton auparavant .

-A vrai dire, moi non plus, il a dû recevoir l'ordre de rester cacher jusqu'à ce qu'Arès lui donne l'ordre contraire. Il doit être ce que vous appeler « l'atout dans la manche ». Cependant, je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que ses techniques sont liées au sang.

-Vous croyez ?

-Deathmask ! Il faut chercher dans tout les endroits où il y a eu des guerres, reprit Shion ?

-Seulement là où il y a eu énormément de morts.

-Un peu au Nord du sanctuaire, lorsque Arès était encore libre de ses mouvements, il a rassemblé toutes ses armées et nous les avons combattu. Personne n'a survécu. D'ailleurs, cela a posé problème dans les guerres saintes suivantes, vous aviez failli nous vaincre.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Peu d’expérience mais du courage et des idées farfelues à revendre. Vous étiez imprévisibles.

-Ils doivent vouloir en finir le plus vite. Nous allons les rejoindre.

-Nous allons vous fournir des renforts.

-Ils seront les bienvenus, mon seigneur.

-Je contacterais Poséidon, il ne refusera pas une demande de la part de son frère.

-Nous vous en remercions.

Sur ce, sans nous concerter, nous nous inclinons. Ça a eu l'air de lui faire plaisir. Quand il fut parti, je me redressais en pensant que la vie est bien ironique. Il y a un an, je désirais que lui et les siens soient morts et maintenant, nous avons terriblement besoin d'eux. Nous descendons préparer nos affaires, seuls. Bon, pour moi, ça va être un peu plus compliqué parce que je vit avec Saga mais lui aussi a besoin de solitude. D'ailleurs, il en a de plus en plus besoin ces temps-ci, il faudra que je lui en parle après.

La nuit tombe sur une scène irréelle : les douze chevaliers d'or d'Athéna côte à côte avec les sept généraux des mers et les trois juges des enfers, accompagnés de leurs plus fidèles assistants. Athéna, entourée de ses oncles et des bronzes, observait le soleil se coucher derrière la base de notre ennemi. Nous patientons, droits et fiers dans nos armures, ensemble pour une première fois, et espérons le, pas pour une dernière. L'astre solaire disparut, le crépuscule se fit rouge, son cosmos s'éleva et nous encercla, interdisant la moindre retraite. Nous ne pouvons qu'avancer. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, nous marchons pas à pas vers la montagne qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Nous pûmes distinguer un portail démesuré, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Une odeur de putréfaction nous parvient, empuantissant l'air déjà bien lourd. Nous pénétrons dans ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à un manoir d'aristocrate, un escalier en marbre noir recouvert d'un tapis rouge trônait au centre de la pièce. Un chandelier immense en cristal le surplombait. Il s'alluma, ainsi que toutes les bougies disposées sur les murs de par et d'autre des marches. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent en un claquement sourd.

« Pourquoi ais-je de plus en plus l'impression de tourner dans un mauvais film d'horreur ? »

Quelques rires nerveux résonnèrent à ma remarque. Je crois qu'Aiolia a raison, j'ai vraiment un mauvais sens de l'humour. En bas, deux portes en bois luisaient faiblement, pour signaler leur présence. Le message est on ne peut plus clair, séparez-vous. C'est quoi le dicton, diviser pour mieux régner ? Les dieux nous scindent en trois groupes : eux vont tout droit avec une escorte d'un de leur guerrier, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'escorte, et nous, on se débrouille. C'est pas vraiment intelligent ce qu'ils font, le mieux, ce serait une divinité de chaque côté mais bon, on ne m'écoute jamais. J'annonce que je prends la gauche. De Poséidon, seuls Io et Isaak me rejoignent. J'ai droit à Minos et son subalterne, Rune. C'est pas le type du tribunal qui croyait qu'il était au-dessus des humains ? Ouais, c'est lui, je reconnais son fouet, il fait mal son truc. J'ai encore des douleurs au bras, moi. Nous poussons la porte. Comme je me suis proposé pour ce chemin, je dois passer en premier. Les enfants, je suis un spécialiste des excuses bidons, et là, elle n'est pas bidon, mais bouchon de petite bouteille en plastique. Pour vous dire combien elle craint. L'issue se ferma. Des géants apparurent.

« Eaque, je croyais que vous les aviez buté ! »

-Si tu regardes bien ils ont plus de bras, ce ne sont pas les mêmes, et je ne suis pas Eaque, je suis Minos !

-Rien à battre !

Rune est ulcéré que j'ai pu confondre les deux, tandis que le juge est juste surpris. Les marinas sont morts de rire, mais ils ressuscitent vite quand les géants commencèrent à les attaquer... avec leurs techniques. Grand moment quand Isaak s'est pris un Aurora Boréalis ! Le Kraken était dégoûté ! J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand un essaya de lancer l'Another Dimension. Essaya parce qu'il se pris mon poing dans sa tronche et traversa le mur d'en face, libérant un passage.

« Kanon ! »

-Oui, Io ?

-Il est en train de se refermer, vas-y, on les retient !

Je m'élance vers le trou en envoyant une décharge d'énergie pour les soutenir un minimum. Il se boucha totalement, et me retrouvait dans le noir. A tâtons, je me dirigeais dans un couloir plutôt étroit et me pris les pieds dans les marches au bout, me faisant une bosse au casque. Saga va bien rigoler quand il va l'apprendre, s'il l'apprend un jour, bien sûr. C'est qui dure en plus, je me concentre et comprends l'astuce. C'est du même acabit que le labyrinthe des Gémeaux. Stop. Il y a un truc qui va pas. Ça, plus la faille qui ressemble à une de nos attaques, c'est un peu gros. C'est pas net cette histoire. C'est clair que ce n'est pas moi, ni mon frère, il ne s'opposerait pas à sa déesse... Encore faudrait-il que ce soit lui ! L’Autre est revenu. Pourtant, Shion a jeté un œil et a dit qu'il avait disparu. Si c'est pas lui, alors qui ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, plus tard, il faut trouver Hékaton pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et secourir Camille, si c'est encore possible, bien que j'en doute.

Le principe du labyrinthe des Gémeaux, c'est que les adversaires croient avancer une ligne droite et s'épuisent. Pour y échapper, il faut détruire à coup de cosmos l'illusion, ce qui peut être assez compliqué selon le lanceur. Durant Hadès, j'avais fait le coup à Saga, Camus et Shura quand ils ont fait semblant de passer du côté obscur du cosmos. Il m'a envoyé une boule d'énergie depuis sa maison jusqu'au treizième temple. L'état des dalles après...Et le mien aussi.

Je brise le leurre beaucoup trop facilement à mon goût et note avec amusement que l'escalier se composait uniquement d'une dizaine de marches. Comme je ne suis pas chez moi, j'en profite pour arracher la porte et le mur autour, histoire de faire bonne figure. C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée fracassante, qui peut être très utile dans le métier !

Les gravats atterrissent sur un tapis moelleux, rouge. En fait, y a des tapis et du rouge partout ( un peu doré mais bon ). Heureusement qu'Aphro n'est pas, il aurait fait une crise comme quoi trop de rouge tue le rouge, et qu'il devrait payer cet affront de manque association de couleur par sa mort, et qu'il y aurait encore plus de rouge, mais qu'il aurait trouvé ça joli. Il est paradoxal ce mec parfois. La cheminée est allumée, tant mieux, il faisait frisquet. Un long divan s'étale au centre, dont deux petits pieds sandalés dépassent. Si si, ça existe sandalés. Je fais dans le néologisme moi, monsieur. Ça signifie qui porte des sandales. Sandales. Camille en portait !

Je me précipite, c'est bien elle. Elle est allongée de tout son long, les bras contre son corps, ses cheveux étalés en corolle autour de sa tête pendaient de l'accoudoir. Ses yeux sont ouverts et vitreux, avec une expression de douleur intense sur le visage. Elle est bien trop pâle pour être vivante, et les filets de sang qui s'écoulent de sa bouche et de son nez me confortent dans cette idée. Je chasse mes sentiments, ce n'est pas le moment. D'autant que je perçois une seconde respiration, là, dans l'ombre.

« J'espère que tu aimes la purée, parce que c'est la seule chose que tu pourras manger pendant longtemps » (1)

Moi qui voulait taire mes sentiments, c'est raté. Il sort de l'angle où il s'était caché, les mains dans les poches de son complet chemise/pantalon gris-pâle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Y a un problème. Il ne fait pas de résistance, presque je pourrais le tirer par un bras jusqu'en bas, il protesterait pas. Trop de choses m'échappent, je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'enflamme mon cosmos, prêt à toute éventualité.

« C'est toi qui a posé l'illusion en bas ? Laisse moi te dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment efficace. »

-Elle n'était pas censé l'être.

-Que veux-tu dire, grognais-je, tu veux te rendre ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

Il enlève une main de son pantalon et plie deux doigts. Je sens mon corps se tordre et une violente chaleur m'envahit. Rien à faire, je ne peux pas bouger. Il se rapproche et me touche le front avec cette même main. Quelque chose de brûlant coule sur mon visage, je m'effondre et perds conscience.

(1) dédicace à toi, tu te reconnaîtras


	12. Chapter 12

POV Kanon

J'entends une voix m'appeler, et une main fraîche se poser sur mon front. Hékaton ! Je me jette sur lui, quand je remarque que je n'ai strictement plus de force. Et que c'est mon frère qui est à mes côtés.

« Ça va ? »

Je marmonne un truc incompréhensible que son traducteur intégré lui permet d'assimiler. Il me sourit gentiment, caressant amoureusement ma tignasse emmêlée.

« Tu saignes du nez. »

J'y porte ma main, et constate que c'est exact. Camille a dû subir la même chose, sauf qu'elle n'y a pas survécu. Je me lève difficilement et observe les alentours. La salle est ravagée. Des lambeaux de tapisseries recouverts de poussières volent dans tout les sens, aspirés par l'Another Dimension encore active de Saga, qu'il referma. Devant mon air interrogateur, il m'expliqua ce qu'il s'est déroulé pendant que j'étais inconscient.

« Je suis arrivé quand il te tenait sous son emprise, il t'a fait un truc avec sa main sur ton visage et tu es tombé au sol. Je n'ai pas attendu et je l'ai envoyé dans l'autre dimension avec un Galaxian Explosion pour faire bonne mesure. Il a été anéanti. »

Je hoche la tête. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Alors pourquoi ne puis-je m'enlever ce malaise ? Il faut que je vois Shion.

« Saga, on devrait les rejoindre, ils doivent s'inquiéter. »

-Oui, tu as raison, allons-...

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée simultanée de tout les groupes, qui, suite au bruit, se sont précipités ici. Ils parurent rassurés de nous voir plus ou moins intacts.

« Et pour Camille ? »

Tout les regards dévièrent vers Milo. D'un mouvement de tête, mon jumeau indiqua un pan survivant de mur. Il l'avait adossé là, pour s'occuper de moi. Je la prends dans mes bras.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, dis-je amèrement, partons. »

Ils approuvèrent.

Nous avions confié la petite à Hadès, il a promis qu'il la ramènerait, cependant, cela une bonne dizaine d'heures qu'on a aucune nouvelle. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, surtout que je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec le Pope de mes doutes. J'allais remonter au treizième redemander une énième fois si je ne pouvais descendre aux enfers quand je vis que je n'étais pas le seul. Apparemment, la quasi-totalité des ors et des bronzes ont eu la même idée que moi, seul mon frère est absent, il dort encore. Profitant de son sommeil, je me dirigeais enfin vers l'ex-Bélier, quand le cosmos du dieu des morts se manifesta dans la pièce, annonçant son arrivée prochaine, qui ne tarda pas. Il était accompagné des jumeaux, de sa prêtresse et, ô surprise, Poséidon. Étrange, il nous évite de plus en plus ces temps-ci, il ne peut plus nous voir en peinture Athéna et moi ( je l'ai cherché aussi ). Il tenait Camille dans ses bras. Elle respirait. Je me retins de faire quelques pas de danse, j'ai un ego, moi, certes pas aussi volumineux que le roi des mers, mais tout de même...

Voyant fleurir des sourires sur les visages, Hadès secoua la tête et laissa la parole à Pandore.

« Chevaliers, Dame Athéna, je crains que la situation ne soit plus compliquée que cela. »

Devant notre silence consterné et consternant, car nous avions arrêté de respirer, elle continua, ne voulant sans doute pas nous voir mourir d’asphyxie.

« Son corps ne nous a posé aucun problème, il est indemne maintenant, mais il est incomplet. Il lui manque l'âme. »

Des murmures qui évoluèrent en cris d'indignation naquirent un peu partout dans la salle. Comment ça ils ne l'ont pas retrouvée, ils ne sont pas censé la recevoir une fois morte ?

« Nous pensons qu'Hékaton l'a prise avec lui, rajouta son seigneur. Nous avons fouillé partout, son âme n'a jamais été accueillie chez moi. »

Pendant que les concerts de protestations enflaient de plus en plus, je réfléchissais rapidement, c'est impossible qu'il l'ait prise avec lui, il est mort, Saga l'a envoyé... Saga. Quel idiot, depuis le début ça me titillais, et je n'ai pas fait gaffe. Je n'écoute jamais mon instinct, je l'ai dit.

J'appelle mon armure et me précipite dans mon temple, espérant l'impossible. En ne fracassant pas la porte ( les menaces de notre chef adoré restent bien ancrées ), je l'ouvre et constate l'étendue des dégâts. Il est parti. Et pas depuis longtemps, l'affaire de quelques minutes si j'en juge les traces d'énergie résiduelles. Je lance un Another Dimension, à la recherche de mon frère ( puis-je encore le nommer ainsi ? ) et de ce qu'il a caché.

Après un long chemin, il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié même possédé, je les retrouve avec le corps d'Hékaton à ces côtés, ainsi que l'âme de Camille.

« Alors, tu as finalement compris. »

Ce n'est pas sa voix, ce n'est plus Saga. J'explose dans tout les sens du terme et détruis une bonne partie de la dimension, si si c'est possible avec beaucoup de puissance. L'autre riposta, m'envoyant au loin. Il tenta de sortir mais n'y parvint pas totalement. Je l'agrippais en catastrophe et lui donna un coup de poing monumental. Il se vengea avec son pied très mal placé et s'enfuit, en oubliant toutefois un détail, et de taille. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, j'étais loin, néanmoins pas suffisamment pour ne pas percevoir ses ondes de rage.

Je m'évadais le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne me tue et atterris en catastrophe devant l'assemblée que j'avais quitté en trombe plus tôt, qui me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Arès a repris le corps de mon frère. Il a gardé Camille, mais j'ai pu récupéré ceci. »

Et je balançais le ceci en question, à savoir le corps du dieu du sang. Je sens que ça saigner cette histoire.

Fin de la Partie I


End file.
